


Christmas with Daddy and Gee

by thelittleprince (JezebelTheWicked)



Series: Little Bandom Verse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Little!Gerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Regression, daddy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/thelittleprince
Summary: Frank and Gerard's Christmas together.





	Christmas with Daddy and Gee

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell I can't write summaries? Lol. So here's the next installment of Little Bandom Verse. I wanted to write a Christmas fic with Little!Gee so here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> (This is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine!)

Frank woke up to the sound of his Gerard squealing, “Merry Christmas, daddy!” He barely had time to react before his little was pouncing on his chest saying, “Wake up wake up wake up!”

“Hey, hey, Gee,” Frank rasped out, trying to catch his breath. “Hold on a sec, okay? Daddy just woke up.”

Gerard pouted. “But daddy, it’s Christmas! That means Santa came and brought presents and-“

“Gerard.” Frank spoke firmly and Gerard immediately stopped talking. “Daddy said hold on.”

“Okie. I sorry dada.”

“It’s okay baby boy. Just let me go wash my face okay?” Once Frank has went to the bathroom and washed his face, he swept a giggling Gerard into his arms and they went downstairs. The tree that they had decorated a few weeks ago (thank you Ray for bringing it inside the house) had a bunch of presents under it that Frank had put there late last night after he put Gerard to bed. Gerard gasped. 

“Daddy! Santa came!” he exclaimed. Frank chuckled. 

“Yes he did, baby boy. Go ahead love, let’s see what he brought.”

Gerard tore into his presents like a fiend. Frank sat back and watched him; he knew he would get his gifts when Gerard was feeling big, which was fine by him. 

“Ooh!” Gee smiled as he pulled out a Mickey Mouse stuffed animal. “Thank you dada!”

“Welcome b- hey how did you know that was from me?” 

“‘Cause I smart like daddy,” his little responded matter-of-factly. 

The cute little confused line on Gerard’s forehead deepened as he unwrapped a Disney World train set. Why would his daddy give him so many Disney things? They hadn’t even been on his Christmas list!

“You like it, baby?” Frank prompted when Gerard hadn’t said anything.

“Yes daddy,” Gerard replied.

Besides the Mickey Mouse plush and the train set, Gerard had also gotten a couple of new onesies, overalls, art supplies, and sippy cups. His sippy cups were Mickey and Stitch themed, and while he loved them, it just added to his confusion.

When he finally finished unwrapping all of his gifts, Gerard turned to Frank and gave him a big hug, saying “thank you” over and over again.

“You’re welcome baby,” Frank said, kissing Gerard’s forehead. “But that’s not it.”

“Huh?” Gerard had gotten  _ a lot _ of gifts. What else was there?

Frank had gotten up and headed into the kitchen while Gerard was contemplating this. He smiled as he reached into one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a small wrapped present.

Gerard was gonna  _ love _ this. He hoped.

He returned to the living room to find Gerard curled up on the couch, singing softly to himself. Frank’s smiled widened. He loved his little boy so much.

“Here baby. Open it carefully, okay? Let me help you.” Frank helped him carefully peel off the tape and open the thin present.

Gerard stared at a white piece of paper. His eyebrow furrowed as he tried to figure out the words.

“Do you need help reading it love?” Frank bit his lip. Of course Gerard would be too regressed to be able to read so many big words; he should have thought about that before…

And then Gerard was screaming. Frank jumped about ten feet into the air.

“Baby boy, what’s the matter?” he asked frantically. Gee turned to him with the biggest smile Frank had ever seen on his face.

“Daddy! We’re going to Disney World?!”

Frank exhaled in relief. “Yes baby.”

Gerard jumped up from the couch and started jumping up and down excitedly. Frank laughed and went to hug Gerard close to him, peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Oh wait!” Gee exclaimed, squirming out of Frank’s arms and running to his playroom.

“Baby what’s wrong?”

“I has a gift for you too, daddy!” Gerard ran back into the living room and just as Frank was about to chastise him for running in the house (again), Gerard thrust a messily wrapped present at him. “‘Trick helped me wrap it.”

“Aw, that was nice of him,” Frank replied as he tore through the wrapping paper. He sucked in a breath as he looked at a picture of him and Gerard. They were laughing and looking into each other’s eyes. Frank recognized the background to be Pete’s living room. It must have been taken a few weeks ago on a playdate. The frame was a wooden one decorated with stickers and glitter. “Daddy & Gee” was written in red glitter glue.

“This is the best present ever,” Frank told Gee, trying to swallow down the sudden lump that was in his throat. “Thank you baby.”

“You’re welcome, dada,” Gee said, grinning.

***

After everything was put away, Frank made pancakes for Gerard along with some orange juice in his Mickey Mouse sippy cup. All through breakfast, Gerard had asked him questions about Disney World: when were they going? What hotel were they staying at? Were they  _ really _ gonna see Mickey Mouse? Frank tried to answer his questions as best as he could, but was unwilling to answer some. “Some things gotta be a surprise, baby,” Frank informed him, smirking. 

The two just lazed around the house for the rest of the day, until it was finally time to go to Pete’s. Pete was having a small get together (just the daddies and littles) and Gerard was incredibly excited to see Patrick and Tyler again. Though they had just seen each other a few weeks ago, the three littles had a pretty strong bond.

Frank drove them to Pete’s and Pete opened the door with an enthusiastic “Merry Christmas!” Gerard giggled and high fived Pete before immediately going to find Tyler and Patrick.

“Dude, hey,” Frank said, going in to hug Pete.

“Hey, Frankie,” Pete said softly, squeezing Frank.

“Hey Frank,” a voice said, and suddenly there was another pair of arms around him; Josh’s.

Frank smiled. The littles had a strong bond, but hell, so did their daddies.

After the group hug ended, Pete led them to the living room where they sat and had drinks.

“How’s your Christmas so far?” Frank inquired. 

“Awesome,” Pete smiled. “Pat and I had a great morning.”

“So did me and Ty,” Josh chimed in. “You guys?”

“Amazing.” Frank grinned. “I gave Gerard that surprise.”

“The trip to Disney?” Josh asked. “Sweet. Did you tell him we’re coming with you?”

Frank just shook his head. “Nah. Think I wanna leave that one a surprise…”

***

The rest of time at Pete’s was spent eating, exchanging presents, and just having a great time. Frank and Gerard couldn’t have asked for a better night. When they finally got home, after Gerard had been put to bed, Frank put the picture of him and Gerard on his nightstand and smiled. He fell asleep looking at it, and cuddling his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So... we wanna see a fic with Frank and Gee at Disney right? Meeting some new people..? Like Dan and Phil? Or Brendon and Ryan? Let me know what you think/want to see! Follow my twitter- @smyleyboi- for fic updates. Thank you for reading!


End file.
